We are requesting support for a series of annual conferences from 2011 - 2015 to be called the International Aldosterone Conference-Cardiovascular. The objective of these conferences is to expand the understanding of the science - from cells to humans - underlying the role of aldosterone and mineralocorticoid receptor activation in increasing cardiovascular risk across a broad range of cardiovascular diseases, e.g., hypertension, diabetes mellitus, obesity, sleep apnea, metabolic syndrome, heart disease, stroke and renal dysfunction. This objective will be accomplished by using the approach and format of the International Aldosterone Conference. This approach has been successful in the past to accomplish a similar objective directed at the mechanism of activation of the mineralocorticoid receptor in epithelial cells, e.g., in the kidney. The format consists of an annual meeting for five years. Each annual meeting will consist of three half-day sessions. Each session begins with a state-of-the-art speaker who is an expert in a specific discipline related to aldosterone but who is not per se and expert in aldosterone. The attendees are experts and researchers in aldosterone/mineralocorticoid receptor physiology, pathophysiology, clinical trials, biochemistry, molecular and cellular biology and genetics. Young investigators in the field are encouraged to attend. The outcome from this series of conferences will be better understanding of the factors underlying the adverse cardiovascular effects produced by an activated aldosterone/mineralocorticoid receptor system. With this increased understanding will come better approaches to prevent and/or treat cardiovascular diseases.